The Bravest Man I Ever Knew
by potato4
Summary: Severus Snape. The man we thought he was. The man he really was. The love he lost forever. A one-shot exploring the life of Severus Snape.


A/N- I recently downloaded the song "The Bravest Man I Ever Knew" by Ministry of Magic (I really recommend it, unlike other wrock bands, they have decent sounding voices and music. It's actually kind of good.) And the lyrics made me really sad and sort of just… it inspired me to write this. Ironically enough, the next song on my iPod was Breakeven (Falling to Pieces) which kind of sums up Snape and Lily's relationship to me. So enjoy! :)

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, and there are a few quotes in here from Deathly Hallows. I don't own them either.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Severus hated him upon first glance. It was more than hating- it was loathing of the deepest kind. Apathy, more like it. He sat there, before his cauldron, laughing freely with his little redhead friend. He had no idea what had happened to bring him here, who died at what cost, the pain and suffering that Severus had felt when little Harry Potter was the sole survivor of that night.

He couldn't bring himself to look at his eyes. The spitting image of James, they always said, except for his eyes. Severus focused on that mop of untidy hair and skinny, quick frame. Just like James- it was easier to despise Harry that way.

"_You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son,"_ Dumbledore had said. Did the old man not realize how hard it was for Severus to just look at the boy, much less help protect him for the next seven years? But he promised he would do it. Not for Dumbledore, not for Harry, not even for Severus himself. But for the one woman he'd loved and lost.

-.-.-.

Severus outstretched his legs farther so that the miniature lake waves lapped the tips of his toes. The girl beside him did the same as she twirled a lock of red hair around her pale finger. He'd found her- another witch- and one who liked him at that. Lily Evans, a friend.

She'd be going to Hogwarts with him that September. They'd be in the same year, and if he had any say in it, the same house too. He actually wouldn't mind if he was in Ravenclaw even, as long as Lily was there with him. The more he thought about it, though, the more he realized she probably wouldn't make it into Slytherin, not with her blood status. But for the first time, Severus didn't mind that she was Muggle-born. Some Muggles were actually decent- besides that awful Petunia anyway.

He wondered if they would be friends until 7th year. If, by then, she wouldn't have forgotten when they were 10 years old and spend hours sitting by the lake behind her house. He figured they would be- after all, why would she ever leave him? And he sure was never going to leave her. They would be inseparable, he concluded.

-.-.-.

Severus was crying. He hated crying. He never cried. Tobias told him he wasn't allowed to, because that meant he had emotions. Emotions make you weak. Weak people die.

He had been beaten so many times at home that physical pain never brought tears to his eyes. Words were merely words, they didn't harm him. But death- death of the only person he had ever truly cared about- that brought such bouts of sobbing that he was amazed he hadn't just dehydrated.

She'd died. Lily Evans had died. And it was his fault. How could he have… how could he… Voldemort… spy… he wanted to kill himself. Lily Evans was dead. Dumbledore had promised… but he… dead. Lily Evans was dead.

Death had always been a sort of superficial thing to him. He had grown up and into such a death-filled environment that it was almost meaningless. Then again, he'd cared about none of them. But the fact that Lily was gone, she was never going to see or speak to him again- even if it was words of spite- it was too much to take.

It was that day that Severus swore he would protect her son, the last living piece of her. He would, as Dumbledore said, "never reveal the best side of him". But that wasn't really possible, was it, because the best part of him was now dead.

-.-.-.

Severus always used to hate the word 'come'. It was his least favorite word. Come was the word that Tobias used to call him like a dog so he could beat him. 'Come', just by itself, spoken to Severus, always brought back old memories that caused him to positively shiver in fear.

But he had a new least favorite word- Mudblood.

Why?

Because that word lost him the only person he'd ever cared about.

-.-.-.

_Introducing Mr and Mrs James Potter!_

_James and Lily Potter, nee Evans, have just last night held their wedding ceremony. James and Lily have been dating since their 7__th__ year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's been rumored James and Lily had been prodded countless times by their friends and family to finally just tie the knot already, and it seems they have finally gotten around to it. Congratulations to the happy couple! _

Severus scathingly ripped out the picture below the news article. After carefully tearing out Lily's half of the photo, he sneered at the rest. He knew what he would be using for kindling tonight.

-.-.-.

Severus couldn't believe it. Care for the boy? Care for Potter? What went on in that old man's head?

"For him?" Severus shouted. "_Expecto Patronum_!"

And the silver doe leapt out of his wand and galloped away, dissolving in a shimmering mist, just like she had. Disappeared.

Severus was glad to see the old man's watery eyes. "All this time?"

Severus couldn't believe him again. All this time? He wanted to shout so many things at the man- Why else would he be here? How could he forget her? He cared for her so much, he loved her. She was the only reason he wasn't off killing Potter. He wanted to yell so many things, to vent, to scream, to rant and cry. But instead, he choked out one word that summed it up perfectly- "Always."

-.-.-.

Severus was dying. He saw it coming. But in everyone's eyes, he was dying a traitor, a killer, a cruel, selfish, cowardly, bitter man.

He ignored the blood seeping from his neck. He felt the boy above him. He had to know the truth.

He willed the memories out of him. They flowed out of his every pore and he watched as a flask was conjured above him. Smart girl, Granger was. There. He'd finally admitted it.

Potter was shaking. He seized the front of his robes, and with a breath that pained him so to take in, he said "Take… it… Take… it."

Once the memories were safely locked in the flask, Severus could feel his body begin to release. The pain subsided slightly and he felt blurry and off. But he had to do one last thing, something he could never bring himself to do before.

"Look… at… me." His whisper was low, raspy, and pained.

Harry did as he was told. Severus looked at his eyes. _Just like Lily's._

And he died holding the happiest memory he'd ever had.

-.-.-.

Albus Potter walked up to his dad and stood by his side. They both stared solemnly at the stone below them. Albus turned to him. "You know, you never really told me why you named me after him."

Harry sighed. Old memories washed over him, something that he was now used to. "It was like I told you, the day you left to Hogwarts- remember? He was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

Albus Severus nodded, but still felt like he was missing the full story. Perhaps he'd hear it one day, though. "Here are the flowers, mum left them in the car."

Harry took them and knelt down. He brushed away at the dust and placed the trio of lilies on the last letter of the man's name.

_Severus Snape_

_January 9__th__, 1960- May 1__st__ ,1998 _

_A secret bravery of the remarkable kind, he was a hero beyond that we can imagine. _

And beneath that, inscribed:

_The bravest man I ever knew._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N- So you are probably wondering where that came from. Well, I have recently developed a true appreciation for Snape. I guess I just realized what he did. I mean I knew, but I didn't really know-know… if that makes sense.

I'm sorry if it was kind of repetitive or too… dramatic or whatever. I wrote it all in one sitting and then posted. I'll probably get it edited and repost later. Thanks for reading! Review! This isn't my normal type of writing style, I'm out of my comfort zone, so tell me how I did.

Praise appreciated, flames deleted and ignored, and criticism desperately wanted. Thanks again!

~Potato


End file.
